In the some prior art, a direct copper bonded (DCB) substrate refers to a circuit board in which a copper layer (e.g., copper foil) and aluminum oxide layer are directly bonded or fused in a process at a sufficiently high temperature. In certain embodiments, the electronic assembly includes heat-generating components, such as semiconductors, current measurement devices, or both that generate thermal loads that can result in heating of the substrate and circuit traces on the substrate. Because of the heat-generating components, additional heat dissipation may be required to maintain a target operating temperature range of the electronic assembly. If the target operating temperature range is exceeded, certain electronic components or dielectric insulators may fail or not perform in accordance with specifications. Thus, there is a need for an electronic assembly with a direct bonded copper substrate configured for improved thermal performance.